


I Have To Ask My

by Tortellini



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Jokes, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Nobody is Dead, Trojan War, Wordcount: 100-500, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Odysseus is recruiting for the Trojan War and he wants to know if he can count on Achilles to be a soldier.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 105





	I Have To Ask My

"So." Odysseus crossed his arms over a broad chest and looked at the younger man in front of him firmly, a little shrewdly. He wasn't usually a shrewd guy--he wasn't even honestly that much older than Achilles himself, if he was gonna be honest. But he needed soldiers and this was a serious conversation.

"So." Achilles cocked an eyebrow right back at him. 

"Trojan war. Are you in?"

Achilles bit a lip, shifted from foot to foot slightly. "I don't know. I mean...I have to ask my daddy first."

Understandable, Odysseus thought. Honorable, even. His father was a king, so of course he had to, because bringing him into the war would of course make it even more political--

"...and then I have to ask my father."

Wait. Odysseus did a double take. 

What. 


End file.
